Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{8}{10}-6\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {6} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {6} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 8 + {\dfrac{4}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{8}{10}-\dfrac{5}{10}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{3}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{3}{10}$